Family Values
by xxxkimmixxx
Summary: SJ story. Jacob comes for a visit but some unexpected news shocks him.


**Family Values**  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine I'm just playing with them. I solemnly swear that I will put them back when I am finished with them. Yes in one piece too.

Summary: SJ story. Jacob comes for a visit but some unexpected news shocks him.

* * *

"Wormhole activation" shouted Stg. Davis as the klaxons blared and the wormhole established. "Receiving IDC sir, it's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris," replied Gen. Hammond before heading down into the gate room to greet his old friend.

* * *

"Jacob" greeted Gen. Hammond warmly. 

"Gorge, long time no see, how you keeping yourself?" asked Jacob.

"Fine a bit tired but you know"

"Dad your back" Chuckled Sam as she ran up to greet her father. "God I missed you"

"There's my Sammie, I was starting to get worried about you." Laughed Jacob.

"Jack I hope you have been looking after my little girl for me" stated Jacob, while going to shake hand with Jack.

"DAD" exclaimed Sam who was trying to look angry; yet still not managing to suppress the grin that crept it's way onto her pale face.

"Yes sir" Replied Jack with any equally big grin on his face. " I always look after my team members Jacob"  
  
Yeah especially the one's that have a little secret that is gonna rock Jacob's world. Woo hoo does Sam look cute in those BDU's or what. Oh yeah to think that cute but is mine, all mine. Or it will be and should be.   
  
"Daniel"

"Jacob, everything alright with the Tok'ra?" asked Daniel

"The usual, arguing with the rebel Jaffa, arguing with each other." With a nod of his head in affirmation Daniel turned to Sam and continued to tell her about the ruins on the device that SG7 had found two weeks ago.

"Teal'c"

"Jacob, I hope you are in good health?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you for asking Teal'c"

* * *

"Uh dad can we talk to you privately in my quarters please?" 

"Yeah sure, why what's the matter?" asked Jacob, he couldn't help but notice the tension in the air at the moment. Hell you could cut it with a knife. Jacob followed as Sam lead the way and Jack brought up the rear. When they reached Sam's quarters, she swiped her card and opened the heavy grey door. Once inside Jacob sat down on the cot and prepared himself for whatever these two would throw at him.  
  
"Umm Jacob before we tell you, what were gonna tell you. You need to understand that at the time this happened we weren't ourselves." Babbled Jack

"Jack I haven't heard you speak so many words in one sentence. So something must be wrong so spill."

"W w well you see dad it all happened when we were..." faltered Sam as her dad pulled a 'just get on with it, I'm a father you can't shock me' face.

"I I'm pr pregnant!!!" Cried Sam as warm salty tears slid down her white face.

"What, how, who, when, where?" a million questions zoomed round Jacob's head as Selmak tried to calm her fuming host.

"When we were brainwashed into believing we were Jonah and Thera." Replied Sam

"Who's the father?" asked Selmak, while Jacob took in the news. Selmak had felt it best if she had control of the body so he wouldn't do anything stupid, like kill Jack. She liked O'Neill, she certainly didn't want him dead.

" Jack is" replied Sam to Selmak's question. "I only found out two days ago."

" What are you gonna do, if you keep it or the news comes out then your career is over Sammie." Demanded Jacob who was now back in control.

"Her career is not gonna be ended because of this Jacob, we talked about this all yesterday" shouted Jack who was starting to get angry, seeing Sam all upset and crying. Jack saw that he held Jacob's attention so he took a big breath and continued. "And General Hammond knows. He knows because I told him this morning, when I handed in my resignation."

"You did what?" Jacob couldn't believe his ears. His Daughter was firstly pregnant by her CO of all people. Then her CO quit his job, so that, so that they could be together, so that Sam wouldn't lose her job or get court- martialled. "Why"

"Excuse me" "Why did you quit, Jack? So Sam's pregnant, just because of that, do you think she is suddenly going to want to have a relationship with you?"

"We love each other Dad. Now I am going to have Jacks baby. So Jack and I decided that one of us would quit our job to look after the child, while the other one protects the planet. Jacks promised that he is going to be there for our child and me, we talked and I was gonna quit, but Jack told me that I could go far, even perhaps to a General. So I let him resign, and if you can't handle the fact that I am carrying his baby and that we are now dating then you are not the man I knew." Screamed Sam suddenly finding her voice. Both men looked at her with a look that clearly said they couldn't believe that she had said so much in one breath. Jacob couldn't handle this. He needed to talk to his friend Gorge. Jacob got up and walked out of Sam's Quarters living a sobbing Sam in Jacks arms.

* * *

Okay guys. You know what to do. If you want a sequel then click that nice little button. 


End file.
